


A Compromising Situation by darkorangecat

by Calacious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his rounds through the castle, Severus catches Harry and Ron in a rather compromising situation. He reserves his laughter for when both boys are long gone - of course after freeing them, and docking points.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Compromising Situation by darkorangecat

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading through the challenges, and this one: "It's Kind of a Funny Story," by Mellow Moon, captured my attention. It spoke to my muse, and one thing led to another. I hope that it's acceptable, and an enjoyable read.

Story Notes:

I was reading through the challenges, and this one: "It's Kind of a Funny Story," by Mellow Moon, captured my attention. It spoke to my muse, and one thing led to another. I hope that it's acceptable, and an enjoyable read.

* * *

 

“Well, you see, sir,” Harry said, looking down at the stone floor in embarrassment, “it’s kind of a funny story…”

 “Is it now?” Severus asked, raising a single eyebrow in question. He shook his head when Harry’s, and his companion’s faces grew bright red.

 “Uh, sir,” Ronald Weasley squeaked. The boy cleared his throat and then made another attempt at speech, “Do you think, uh, maybe you could, you know…”

  _If the boy’s face was to grow any redder, his complexion would be giving his hair a run for its money,_ Severus thought.

 “What?” Severus asked, smirking. He was enjoying this way too much to make it easy on the two mischievous Gryffindors, whose limbs were tangled together in a rather comical looking contortion.

 “Well, you know,” Ron said, and his face grew even redder as he blustered. Severus had wondered if that was even possible.

 “Sir,” Harry said, and, by comparison with his companion, he somehow had grown paler over the course of the time since Severus had happened upon the two of them in a little used corridor. The dark-haired youth swallowed, and looked up at him, his eyes, green as his mother’s, were imploring. “Do you think you could unstick us?”

 “That depends,” Severus said slowly.

 Harry gave him a resigned look. “On what?”

 “On how the two of you happened to come to be in this ridiculous position in the first place.” Severus chose his words carefully, wanting to prolong the boys’ discomfort just a little longer, to teach them a valuable lesson, and, well, because it was rather humorous, and moments like these – that tickled his funny bone – were few and far between.

“Can’t we tell you that _after_ you unstick us?” Ron twisted his head slightly, peering up at Severus through Harry’s legs.

 “This _is_ rather uncomfortable, Professor,” Harry added quietly. The Boy Who Lived’s right cheek was pressed into the stone.

 “I can imagine that it would be,” Seveus said, and he knelt down beside the two boys. “But, I cannot _unstick_ you, as you so eloquently put it, unless I know how you got _stuck_ in the first place.”

 “Why not?” Ron asked heatedly, and his blue eyes flashed with anger.

 “Because, I need to know what spell placed you in this _predicament_ in order to make the correct counter-spell,” Severus lied.

He knew what it would take to get the boys untangled, and had a suspicion as to what had gotten them tangled together in the first place. He just wanted it confirmed. He was certain their admission would provide him with months of private laughter as he planned to tuck this memory away to provide levity on particularly dark days.

Harry groaned and Ron looked like he was about to explode. It was perfect. The corner of Severus’ mouth twisted upward in what he knew the boys would think of as a sinister grin – he couldn’t blame them for that – as he waited a heartbeat for Harry to explain what had happened. He was practically giddy with anticipation.

“You see, sir,” Harry said, and he bent the elbow of his left arm, which was, for some crazy reason stretched out toward his right foot, “we were, um, playing this Muggle game…”

“I told you that we shouldn’t have,” Ron interjected before Harry could finish his sentence. “When we get unstuck, I’m going to give Hermione a piece of my mind. That little witch knew…”

“Enough!” Severus pursed his lips together, to keep himself from laughing.

He wondered what the two boys could have done that had angered, or irritated, their rather talented and crafty friend so much that she had stooped this low. He cast a look around the darkened corridor, hoping that the witch had at least stuck around long enough to see what her wiles had wrought, and that she, or that Colin boy had snapped off a picture, or two, to use as blackmail.

“Yes, well, I believe your exact words were, ‘It’ll be fun, Harry,’” the dark-haired boy mimicked his friend, whose right buttock was trapped beneath his left shoulder.

“Yeah, well, you should’ve known better. You grew up in a Muggle home,” Ron tossed back.

“I didn’t grow up playing these kinds of games;” Harry shot back, “Dudley would’ve crushed me, had he wanted to play with me in the first place. And, besides, it’s not like someone could’ve waved a magic wand and cemented us in place in my ‘Muggle’ home.”

Tiring of the tedious back-and-forth volley, Severus lifted his wand, and, in an almost bored flick-swish movement, freed the boys, who fell into an unceremonious heap of entangled limbs on the floor. Both of the boys breathed out heartfelt thanks and quickly disentangled themselves, putting as much distance between each other as they could.

Severus pierced each of them with a look that he knew could make an innocent man squirm, and, with a grin that he knew would come off as cruel, he said, “Ten points from Gryffindor.”

He held up his hand when Ron opened his mouth to protest, and the redhead shut his mouth with an audible snap. Harry gave him a dirty look, which Severus filed away for future enjoyment. He loved making Gryffindors squirm, Harry in particular.

“Each.”

He held up a finger when Harry’s mouth opened, and the boy glared at him.

“For _cavorting_ in the corridors.”

“Cavorting?” Ron mouthed to Harry who shrugged and shook his head.

Severus rolled his eyes. “And, I think a detention is in order.”

He noticed that both boys bristled at this, but he continued before either boy could so much as open his mouth to protest the ‘unfairness’ of the detention, “I’ll see both of you, tomorrow night, at seven sharp.”

He gave each of them a look which engendered twin sighs and sagging shoulders, as well as defeated nods.

“You’re cutting it close to curfew,” Severus said, and he looked pointedly at Harry and then Ron. He almost chuckled at the looks of horror that crossed the Gryffindors’ faces, and waited a beat before it dawned on them that they still had time to make it back to the tower if they got moving.

Severus waited until he could no longer hear the tread of their sneakers upon the stone floor before he gave way to the laughter that he’d been holding in since he’d happened upon the two boys in their compromising situation. He wiped the tears from his eyes and got his breathing under control, slowly straightening up to his full height.

He couldn’t wait to tell Dumbledore how he’d found the two boys of the ‘golden trio’, arms and legs locked together, butts stuck up in the air, faces quashed, and dignity thrown to the four corners of Hogwarts. An image that would be forever burned into his memory, but buried into the deep recesses where the Dark Lord wouldn’t be able to find it, no matter how hard he might endeavor to search. As humorous as he found the whole situation – boys being boys, bushy haired witches getting their twisted revenge – Severus doubted that the Dark Lord would understand why he’d harbor such a memory of the Boy Who’d Lived.

 

The End.

 

 

  


  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.potionsandsnitches.org/fanfiction/viewstory.php?sid=2928>


End file.
